Une nouvelle vie
by Wenefried
Summary: Oubliée par le monde des sorciers, Ailis ne découvre la raison de ses étranges pouvoirs qu'à l'âge de ... dixhuit ans ! Elle devra donc se faire une place dans le monde sorcier et aidée de Harry et des autres, elle aidera ce même monde à sortir de sa péri


**Auteur**: Wenefried.

**Base **: Harry Potter.

**Genre **: General/Humour/Romance. (Certainement un peu Yaoi, je verrai si j'arrive ou non à résister ...)

**Rating **: Certainement que T suffira.

**Disclamer **: Le monde appartient à JKR.

**Résumé **: Oubliée par le monde des sorciers, Ailis ne découvre la raison de ses étranges pouvoirs qu'à l'âge de ... dix-huit ans ! Elle devra donc se faire une place dans le monde sorcier et aidée de Harry et des autres, elle aidera ce même monde à sortir de sa période de trouble.

**WARNING **: Je prends en compte le tome 6 ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, attention aux spoilers.

**Mot de l'auteur : **La fiction n'est pas encore écrite, je ne sais donc pas si mon rythme de parution sera régulier, mais j'espère tout de même y arriver ! J'espère également que ça vous plaira et que j'aurai droit à quelques reviews !

**Titre **: Une nouvelle vie.

**Chapitre 1 : Révélations.**

En ce début de mois d'août la chaleur était assommante et les volets de l'appartement étaient fermés. Malgré l'heure déjà avancée de l'après-midi, le soleil donnait sur la ville de Londres comme s'il était à son Zénith et la métropole semblait endormie. Le petit deux pièces était joliment décoré et savamment meublé. Dans le salon, où se trouvait également un coin cuisine, trônaient une table et quatre chaises, ainsi qu'un canapé tourné vers une télévision. Des photographies de paysages et des guirlandes de lumières ornaient les murs, le tout donnant une ambiance très colorée. La chambre quant à elle, contenait une armoire ainsi qu'un bureau sur lequel un ordinateur était posé. Quelques livres y avaient également trouvé leur place, ayant pour titres "La génétique moderne" ou encore "Les bases de la botanique". Le lit deux places qui se trouvait face à la porte était recouvert d'un drap vert et entouré de deux tables de nuit. C'était sur ce lit qu'une jeune fille avait décidé de s'allonger quelques instants, avant de s'y endormir. Des cheveux roux jusqu'au milieu du dos, une peau nacrée et pour le moment les yeux clos, la demoiselle se retournait et grommelait dans son sommeil. Jusqu'à ce que ces grommellements ne se transforment doucement en paroles plus ou moins distinctes et ne finissent par devenir un cri déchirant alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur son réveil.

– OH NON !!!! JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD !!!!

Comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, elle sortit du lit et fonça vers l'armoire dont les portes s'étaient déjà ouvertes. Elle fouilla hâtivement dans ses multiples vêtements et en sorti un pantalon de velours noir et un haut vert foncé qui laisserait ses épaules dénudées. Elle sauta littéralement dans une paire de ballerines également vertes et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui surplombait son lavabo et laissa échapper un petit cri : ses cheveux étaient une vraie catastrophe – ils ressemblaient plus à la crinière d'un lion qu'aux cheveux d'une jeune femme – et les multiples traces des plis des draps de son lit ornaient son visage, la rendant complètement ridicule. Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et vit dans la glace que les traces sur sa peau disparaissaient peu à peu. Tranquille quant à cet aspect de sa présentation, elle s'attaqua à sa tignasse de cheveux roux. La brosse passait dans les nœuds de ses cheveux et ne lui accordait aucun cadeau : elle passa bien dix minutes à démêler sa chevelure flamboyante et elle avait maintenant un affreux mal de tête. Elle enleva les malheureux cheveux arrachés de sa brosse puis retourna à sa chambre en se massant le cuir chevelu. Elle empoigna son sac d'une main et ses clés de l'autre, puis disparu derrière la porte d'entrée.

Elle dévala les escaliers et se retrouva dehors. La rue était comme vidée de ses habitants et le soleil l'aveugla. Le passage de son deux pièces obscur à cet environnement lumineux était un choc qui n'arrangerait certainement pas sa migraine. Essayant d'oublier le soleil et la chaleur, elle se hâta vers la station de métro la plus proche, celle de Barbican. À peine était-elle passée sous terre qu'elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas ressortir des entrailles de la terre, il y faisait si frais. Elle voulait rester dans le réseau du tube londonien et y passer la fin de cet été. Se sortant très vite de ses étranges idées, la jeune femme passa les portes de la rame qui s'offrait à elle et s'assit sur un siège près de l'entrée qu'elle venait de franchir.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle succombe de nouveau au sommeil que lui offrait la fraîcheur du métro, sinon elle était sûre de rater l'arrêt Shepherd's Bush. Néanmoins, l'idée de devoir marcher sous le soleil brûlant plus que nécessaire, lui ôta l'idée de rater son arrêt.

Alors que les souterrains de Londres défilaient, elle se rappelait en souriant sa rencontre avec Fred et Georges, ses hôtes pour la soirée. Elle travaillait depuis le début des vacances d'été dans un magasin de farces et attrapes et de magie assez miteux et avait rencontré les jumeaux dès son premier jour en tant que démonstratrice. Ils s'extasiaient devant de simples tours de cartes, de dés ou de cordes, et revenaient voir ses tours tous les jours avec la même surprise. Après une semaine de travail, la jeune femme savait déjà qu'ils s'appelaient Fred et Georges Weasley et qu'ils étaient également dans le commerce... C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils venaient ici, pour acheter de nouveaux produits. "Rien de bien nouveau dans ces tours stupides" pensait-elle, mais elle était tellement contente de les voir arriver chaque jour qu'elle n'en disait jamais rien. Eux savaient d'ailleurs qu'elle se nommait Ailis Smith, de son vrai nom Wenefried qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté car elle avait été adoptée juste après sa naissance. Elle était surprise de sa facilité à leur parler et du plaisir qu'elle y trouvait.

Un jour de la mi-juillet, elle avait préparé un tour spécial pour faire plaisir aux garçons : le lapin sortant du chapeau. Posant le chapeau sur sa main, bien au-dessus de la table, elle avait fait apparaître la petite boule de poils blanche, mais ce ne fût pas la réaction attendue qui se peignit sur le visage des jumeaux. Ceux-ci la regardaient plus avec un air suspicieux qu'avec leur habituel air stupéfait. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas prête à leur avouer cette particularité : Ailis avait développé depuis l'âge de sept ans, d'étranges pouvoirs. Ne sachant pas d'où cela pouvait venir, elle n'avait jamais rien révélé, même à ses parents. Elle avait gardé cela pour elle, s'entraînant à développer et à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

C'était donc ainsi qu'elle avait fait apparaître son lapin de nulle part, sans trucage. Les jumeaux s'étaient penchés vers elle avec un air sérieux et lui avaient demandé si ... elle était une sorcière ! Ailis avait éclaté de rire, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble. Une sorcière ... c'était ridicule, mais pourtant cela l'avait tracassée. Les jumeaux étaient néanmoins toujours revenus, de plus en plus intéressés par de nouveaux tours, mais Ailis avait préféré rester dans le domaine du classique pour ne pas éveiller de nouveaux soupçons.

Les jumeaux l'avaient souvent invitée dans le pub adjacent au magasin après ses heures de travail pendant le mois de juillet, mais avaient maintenant décidé de la convier chez eux. Elle était impatiente de voir leur appartement et de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux.

Alors qu'Ailis sortait de ses pensées, se rappelant qu'elle était dans le métro, elle se sentit soudain observée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et rencontra une paire d'yeux verts émeraude qui la regardait à travers les verres d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Elle reporta son regard devant elle après avoir légèrement observé cet homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et jaillit hors du tube quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'arrêt Shepherd's Bush. Elle se concentrait sur les directives des jumeaux pour ne pas se perdre, mais se sentait néanmoins toujours observée. Se partageaient à elle un sentiment de gêne et de colère par rapport à cet homme qui se plaisait à la suivre et à la scruter ainsi. Elle avait envie de se retourner vers lui pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais préféra éviter les ennuis. Elle décida plutôt de se hâter vers sa destination, mais une fois devant la porte de l'immeuble des garçons, l'homme mystérieux – elle avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi – s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il faisait bien une ou deux têtes de plus qu'elle et quand la rousse tourna son regard vers lui, elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Rejetant cette idée, l'homme fit étrangement quelques pas en arrière, comme s'il avait été poussé par une force invisible. Il la regarda d'abord d'un air étonné puis lui adressa un sourire franc. Il lui tendit alors sa main.

– Désolé de t'avoir effrayée, dit-il. Je suis un ami des jumeaux Weasley. Je crois bien que tu es Ailis, moi c'est Harry.

Ailis était troublée, mais serra la main de ... Harry, pour ne pas paraître impolie.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? lui demande-t-elle.

– Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi dernièrement, lui répondit-il. Avec tes cheveux roux, ils te considèrent un peu comme leur petite sœur. Alors je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à te reconnaître.

Son sourire était franc et Ailis décida de le croire. Intuitivement, elle sentait qu'il était sincère.

– Alors vous ... vous montez avec moi ? lui demanda Ailis.

– Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, lui répondit Harry. Et oui, je monte avec toi.

Il sonna à la l'interphone et une voix robotique en sortit bientôt.

– OUIIII ???? Ho pousses toi Georges ! C'est QUIIIIII ???? Fred lâches moi, tu vois bien que je parle !!

– C'est Harry les gars, et je suis avec Ailis, répondit Harry en pouffant de rire.

– Quelle synchronisation !! OK, on vous ouvre !!!

Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry la tint, laissant Ailis passer devant. Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall blanc et carrelé, décoré ça et là de quelques plantes vertes. Juste en face de l'entrée se trouvaient deux portes d'ascenseurs, vers lesquelles se dirigèrent les deux compagnons. Ailis s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton de celui de droite dont la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Elle entra dans la cabine, suivie de Harry, puis appuya sur le bouton portant le chiffre "7". Les portes se refermèrent, laissant peser un silence de mort seulement entrecoupé par le grincement de l'ascenseur. Ni Ailis ni apparemment Harry ne savait que dire et chacun dans un coin de la cabine espérait voir cet épisode se terminer au plus vite. La rousse en profita néanmoins pour détailler Harry : il portait une chemise rouge avec un pantalon noir et était assurément musclé. Ses cheveux noirs paraissaient indomptables et ses yeux émeraudes transperçant. Ailis aussi avait les yeux verts, mais ils ne dégageaient rien de tel. Et puis une cicatrice ornait son cou et une autre son front. La première paraissait récente et la seconde très ancienne. Elle était d'ailleurs étrange, car elle avait un peu la forme d'un éclair et la jeune fille se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir fait Harry.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, les deux soupirèrent intérieurement et se dirigèrent calmement vers la porte à leur droite. Ailis n'eut pas le temps de toquer deux fois à la porte que celle-ci disparut sous son poing, laissant place aux jumeaux qui lui sautèrent au cou. La jeune femme retrouva instantanément le sourire : voir ces deux-là la rendait joyeuse, leur bonne humeur était vraiment communicative. Ils la lâchèrent pour serrer la main de Harry et lui donner l'accolade, puis prirent chacun une main d'Ailis pour la faire entrer dans leur appartement.

– Alors, ça va ? Pas trop de mal à trouver ? Tu as vraiment la classe ce soir dis-moi, on peut pas rivaliser ! Ha et tu as fait la connaissance de Harry ! Il n'est pas génial ce garçon hein ? Une vraie perle !

Les jumeaux enchaînaient les questions, surexcités et en alternant leur tour. Ailis avait du mal à tout enregistrer mais elle fit de son mieux pour leur répondre.

– Alors ... oui ça va, je n'ai pas eu le moindre mal à trouver, merci je sais que je suis magnifique mais vous aussi vous savez ! Ensuite ... oui j'ai fait la connaissance de Harry et effectivement il est très sympathique même si j'ai crû un instant qu'il me suivait à de mauvaises fins.

Elle avait enchaîné ça très rapidement, pour ne pas perdre le fil de ces multiples réponses et espérait que Harry avait le même sens de l'humour que Fred et Georges.

– Ho oui, je suis désolé pour ça, répondit Harry avec un sourire désolé. Je me demandais si c'était bien toi, puis quand c'est devenu évident, j'ai hésité à venir te déranger.

Tout en s'excusant, Harry passait la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, comme si cela était nécessaire, et Ailis lui pardonna avec plaisir. Les jumeaux les escortèrent dans le salon et Ailis prit place au milieu du canapé qui faisait face à une table basse, Fred à sa droite et Georges à sa gauche. Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table et les garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ailis qui regardait la décoration simple mais colorée autour d'elle, n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'au moment où la voix de Harry la rappela à la réalité. Sa voix était sérieuse, mais réconfortante. Que lui avait-il demandé ?

– Pardon ? demanda Ailis.

– Je disais que nous devions parler Ailis, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

– Parler ? De quelque chose en particulier ou ... questionna Ailis. Que lui voulait-il ?

– Et bien oui, de quelque chose de très particulier même, d'une de tes particularités dont m'ont parlé Fred et Georges, s'expliqua Harry.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai rien de particulier, se défendit Ailis, qui voyait très bien de quoi ils voulaient parler. Elle regarda les jumeaux d'un oeil noir.

– N'en veux pas aux jumeaux, Ailis, reprit Harry en voyant que les garçons se renfrognaient, ils ont fait ça pour ton bien.

Ailis savait bien de quoi Harry parlait, mais elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Un silence semblable à celui qui s'était imposé dans l'ascenseur tomba alors sur la pièce, mais fût rapidement brisé par la déclaration de Harry qui tomba sur la jeune fille de dix-huit ans comme un couperet, tout en résolvant une vieille énigme.

- Ailis, tu es une sorcière.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le salon et ses occupants.

– Je suis une ... une sorcière ? bégaya Ailis.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais un sourire compréhensif apparut sur ses lèvres. Au fond, Ailis n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle l'avait répété pour être sûre de l'avoir bien compris. "Sorcière" ... Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme une révélation, comme une solution au mystère qui avait entouré sa vie depuis l'âge de sept ans. Elle avait même commencé ses études en faculté des sciences afin de résoudre un jour cette énigme. Maintenant, elle était résolue. Mais d'un autre côté, elle paniquait. Les sorcières, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de bénéfique, enfin pas dans les histoires qu'on avait pu lui conter.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions telles que "Est-ce que je suis un démon ?" ou encore "Le Diable va-t-il venir me chercher ?", une autre lui vint à l'esprit.

– Mais ... quel est votre rapport avec les ... sorcières ? demanda-t-elle en rompant le silence qui s'était imposé.

Alors qu'elle regardait les jumeaux à ses côtés, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite leur air inquiet et leur teint blafard. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée figée, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche entr'ouverte et les ongles enfoncés dans ses cuisses, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Harry quant à lui, la regardait toujours avec son air compatissant, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cela auparavant, et alors que la jeune femme frottait ses cuises endolories et que les jumeaux reprenaient des couleurs, il reprit la parole.

– Et bien, il s'avère que je suis un sorcier, lui dit-il d'un ton amusé.

– ET NOUS AUSSI !!! crièrent en chœur Fred et Georges, tout en prenant chacun un bras de la jeune femme, toujours abasourdie.

– Vous aussi ?! s'étonna Ailis. Mais... vous vous étonniez toujours de mes tours ridicules !

– Les tours des Moldus nous étonneront toujours ! Faire ça sans magie ! répondit Fred, pendant que Georges acquiesçait de la tête.

– Les Moldus ? demanda la rousse.

– Oui, les personnes sans pouvoir magique si tu préfères, reprit Harry, coupant les jumeaux dans leur hélant. Mais nous reviendrons sur tout ça plus tard. J'aimerai t'entretenir du vrai problème qui nous préoccupe, même si au fond, nous ne sommes plus à la minute près.

Sortant ce qui parût être à Ailis une simple baguette de bois, Harry fit apparaître devant lui une théière, ainsi que quatre tasses. La théière lévita, venant verser une dose raisonnable de thé fumant dans chacune des tasses, qui vinrent à leur tour se poser devant chaque convive en lévitant. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Ailis. Elle aussi savait faire cela, particulièrement quand elle avait décidé d'être fainéante. À la différence près qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce ridicule bout de bois pour le faire. Elle prit sa tasse, but une gorgée de ce délicieux Earl Grey, puis elle reposa son regard sur Harry. Quelque chose la troublait.

– Pourquoi dis-tu que nous ne sommes plus à la minute près ? questionna-t-elle.

– C'est justement le problème Ailis. Il s'avère que tu aurais dû recevoir l'information d'aujourd'hui il y a environ ... sept ans, répondit difficilement Harry.

– SEPT ANS ??!! s'indigna bruyamment la rousse.

Elle était estomaquée, elle ne comprenait plus. Ailis qui avait retrouvé sa mobilité retomba soudainement dans un état de crispation extrême. Elle fulminait aussi : comment pouvait-on l'avoir laissée ainsi, dans l'ignorance la plus totale. On l'aurait donc ... oubliée ? Harry se rendant bien compte de l'état de la jeune femme et il reprit immédiatement, sans paniquer.

–Le fait est qu'à onze ans, les jeunes sorcières et sorciers reçoivent une lettre. Cette lettre provient de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pour le Royaume-Uni tout du moins. Il y a deux cas : les sorciers issus de familles Moldues, qui le découvrent donc à leurs onze ans, et les sorciers issus de familles de sorciers, qui connaissent donc très bien le milieu de la magie. Tu aurais dû faire partie de ces seconds cas, car tes parents biologiques, les Wenefried, étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Malheureusement ... tes parents étant décédés le jour même de ta naissance, ton inscription n'a pas été faite et ton nom ayant changé, on ne t'a pas retrouvée.

– Mais Harry, intervinrent les jumeaux, le ministère n'aurait-il pas dû détecter l'usage frauduleux de magie ?

– Si Ailis avait utilisé une baguette, ils auraient pu effectivement, répondit Harry, mais apparemment elle a réussi à contrôler sa magie par instinct et sans baguette. C'était donc impossible pour le ministère de lui remettre la main dessus.

– Parce qu'il faut une baguette pour faire de la magie ? interrompit Ailis en sortant soudainement de sa torpeur.

– Oui effectivement, pour une personne "normale" dirons-nous, il est nécessaire de posséder une baguette pour pratiquer la magie, expliqua Harry.

– Parce que je ne suis pas normale selon toi ? s'indigna la rousse.

– Ha ça non tu n'es pas normale, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, tu es exceptionnelle !

À ces mots, Ailis rougit plus que nécessaire, mais elle était vraiment touchée. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de chacun des jumeaux, qui rougirent tout autant, et leur adressa un sourire de remerciement. Elle se reporta sur Harry avec un air plus que sérieux, alors que lui semblait rigoler intérieurement de l'effet de la jeune femme sur les garçons en général si turbulents.

– Et pour résumer, je fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, mais apparemment inquiet.

– J'y ai réfléchi un moment, répondit Harry, et en accord avec le ministère – Ailis s'étonna à ce mot – oui il y a un ministère de la magie, et avec Minerva, enfin McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, j'ai décidé de te donner quelques cours particuliers pendant le reste du mois d'août, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Nous verrons ensuite si nous devons ou non t'envoyer quelques temps à Poudlard.

Quand Harry avait parlé de la directrice de Poudlard, ses yeux s'étaient voilés un instant avant de reprendre leur éclat émeraude. Ailis l'avait remarqué mais préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur ce détail : elle avait plus important à régler. Que devait-elle faire ? Harry avait pris une gorgée de thé et attendait maintenant sa réponse. "C'est plutôt gentil de sa part, pensait-elle. Et puis il faut bien que je comprenne ... tout ça !"

– J'accepte avec plaisir, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry fit un large sourire et lui serra la main pour sceller leur accord. Rien de magique là-dedans, une simple promesse d'amitié et d'entraide.

– Je te remercie de m'aider Harry, avoua Ailis.

– Il n'y a pas de problème. Il s'avère que j'ai connu à peu près la même chose, répondit-il, à part le petit décalage de sept ans.

– Et puis, nous aussi on va t'aider Lilis ! se défendirent les jumeaux.

– J'y compte bien, s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes chargés d'informer Ailis sur les mœurs sorciers, sur tout le côté ... culturel si je puis dire. Plusieurs personnes m'ont également proposé leur aide. Tu provoques une grande interrogation dans notre entourage Ailis. Surtout depuis que je leur ai expliqué pour ta magie.

Ailis aurait été plus étonnée quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle avait finalement compris que sa manière d'utiliser la magie n'était pas vraiment conventionnelle. Au fond d'elle, elle était fière, mais elle était également sûre de ne pas tout maîtriser et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Harry.

– Draco et Tommy seraient-ils de la partie ? questionna Fred.

– Tout à fait, répondit Harry, sans compter Remus et Hermione. Je crois même que Severus avait l'air intéressé. Et tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont bien sûr en effervescence. Mais je me suis bien gardé d'en informer toute personne qui ne soit pas digne de confiance. Je ne veux pas que ce petit secret sorte des rangs de l'Ordre ...

Là c'était clair, Ailis ne suivait plus du tout. Trop de noms, trop de choses ! Et une chose en particulier.

– Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je t'en informerai plus tard si tu veux bien, l'arrêta Harry. Tout ceci est long et fastidieux à expliquer. Surtout que nous sommes venus ici pour nous détendre !

Il évinçait clairement la question et Ailis décida donc de ne pas insister, tout en gardant cette question dans un coin de son esprit. Lorsque Harry fit allusion à la détente, la jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et les jumeaux se levèrent comme si le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis deux secondes auparavant était brûlant. Ils se précipitèrent en dehors du salon et Ailis et Harry eurent à peine le temps de se regarder d'un air ahuri qu'ils étaient déjà revenus, un énorme coffre avec eux. Ils se postèrent devant Harry, et Ailis eut l'impression de voir le coffre bouger.

– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!! s'exclamèrent les garçons.

– C'est bizarre, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça ... fit remarquer Harry, tout en pouffant de rire. Si un hibou ne pouvait pas le porter, ça devait être énorme ! Merci les garçons !

– Ne nous remercie pas tout de suite ! OUVRE ! l'encouragèrent Fred et Georges.

Ailis était restée en retrait mais observait la scène avec plaisir. Ces hommes de vingt ans et plus avaient vraiment l'air de gamins. Harry s'approcha du coffre et passa sa main sur les armoiries qui y étaient gravées. Un sourire nostalgique s'empara de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts traçaient les contours d'un lion rouge et or qui semblait garder le coffre de bois et de métal. Il ouvrit ensuite très doucement le coffre. Ailis qui était maintenant sûre d'avoir vu bouger le coffre, ne put que l'encourager à être prudent. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude savait apparemment très bien à quoi il avait affaire. Alors qu'il finissait d'ouvrir le coffre, le visage de Harry se transforma sous l'effet d'une joie intense. Il sauta littéralement sur les jumeaux et criant des "Merci !" à tue-tête. Ailis en profita pour faire le tour de la table et pour observer le contenu du coffre à sa guise : il y avait trois balles, une grosse rouge au centre et deux noires plus petites sur les côtés. C'était elles qui faisaient bouger le coffre. Le regard de la rousse se posa néanmoins sur le blason situé à l'intérieur du couvercle plat du coffre. Le même lion, cette fois plus petit, était incrusté là et alors qu'elle posait sa main dessus, les armoiries s'ouvrirent en leur milieu, laissant passer une minuscule lueur dorée. Plus par réflexe que par réelle conscience, la main de la jeune femme se referma rapidement et précisément sur ce qui lui paraissait maintenant être une petite balle de métal. Elle ouvrit lentement sa main et vit la petite balle ailée et dorée au creux de sa paume. Ce qui la choqua à ce moment ne fut pas le calme nouveau de la balle, mais celui de la pièce. Elle regarda vers les garçons qui chahutaient quelques minutes auparavant et les vit figés, les yeux comme des soucoupes, Harry tenant toujours les jumeaux par les épaules.

– Je ... je suis désolée !! s'inquiéta Ailis. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil et ... et ce truc s'est enfui et ... je suis désolée je vous jure !!

La rousse espérait n'avoir rien fait de mal et elle tendit la balle à Harry pour qu'il la récupère et pour qu'il vérifie son état. Toujours figé, il tendit lentement la main et récupéra la-dite balle, qui rentra ses ailes. Il regarda sa main, puis Ailis et éclata d'un rire joyeux, suivit de près par Fred et Georges. La rousse ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cela comme une moquerie ou non. Elle affichait néanmoins un air abasourdi et Harry se rapprocha d'elle en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Ailis, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! répondit difficilement Harry entre deux rires. Et on ne se moque pas de toi, au contraire ! Je confirme les dires des jumeaux : tu es exceptionnelle !

La jeune femme qui était restée devant le coffre, fut très vite rejointe par les trois garçons. Ils lui expliquèrent tour à tour avec enthousiasme, les règles du sport sorcier, le Quidditch. Un jeu avec des balais volants et des balles magiques, dont Ailis n'eut pas trop de difficulté à comprendre les règles. Son esprit imaginait le terrain, les joueurs, les passes et les feintes, selon les descriptions précises de ces fanatiques de sport. Harry lui expliqua bientôt la raison de leur réaction.

– Le poste décisif est celui de l'attrapeur, expliqua-t-il. Il doit attraper la balle que tu as libérée tout à l'heure, pour faire gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe et pour terminer le matche. Cette balle s'appelle le Vif d'Or et comme tu l'as certainement constaté, il est petit et rapide, presque imperceptible. Il est très compliqué à attraper et rares sont les gens qui sont dotés de réflexes comme les tiens !

La soirée continua donc sur le Quidditch. Les trois garçons la voyaient déjà attrapeuse et ressassaient leurs souvenirs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, puis la discussion dériva sur les différentes maisons de l'école Poudlard, dont Serpentard qui ne semblait pas être beaucoup apprécié, et sur le monde magique en général. Ailis essaya plusieurs fois de reparler de "l'Ordre", mais Harry n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à en parler.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les convives commençaient à somnoler, quand Ailis démontra ses talents en conjurant des matelas, des oreillers et des couvertures. Elle s'endormit encadrée de Fred et Georges, et Harry au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se sentait heureuse et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait complète.


End file.
